Miku-chan! Waiiit!
by sweet.treachery
Summary: My dream is to catch up to Miku no matter what!. She was my precious childhood friend back then. There's a special system in the school for the top boys and girls, they're more prone to reach stardom than any other students and I'm a part of it. This way it would be easier for me. But... Miku is here too? And she doesn't know who I am! MikuxLen


_-Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete  
Yo ne?_

_Sono-ichi_  
_Itsumo to chigau-_

SLAP!

Yup, that was my alarm clock. The first lyrics of World is Mine sung by Miku Hatsune. It may seem pretty weird for me to like something so girlish... Cause I'm a boy...

"Len, breakfast is ready! Get your butt down here or your gonna be late for school."

And that was my Mom. A normal housewife in the morning and a business woman at night. She works in a very prestigious company where the most famous celebrities started and rose to fame, for short it's a Production Company called "Sugoi Production". I really don't care about where she works or how high her position is, I'm only interested on someone who became very popular because of that place. It was "Miku", The Miku Hatsune. Actually I despise that Company, if it weren't for them then she wouldn't have left the apartment. But I'm also happy for her because she achieved her dream of becoming a Pop Star. It's normal to think that way, were childhood friends after all...

Oh well time for breakfast.

As I tried to sit down, I lifted my upper body with my arms lying against my stomach, I heard a slight growl and looked at my door. I tried to smell the scent that was coming out from the kitchen through the 2 centimeters space on the foot of my door. My Mom purposely designed the door like that so she could fit bundles of papers inside my room along with instructions whenever I'm asleep so she could dump all the boring paper work on me to translate when she finds herself troubled because of the japanese kanji. Uh... Yeah,

She isn't my real mother, she's my sister who studied in America for 18 long years. Because of the horrifying death of our real mother, she felt so responsible that she decided to go home and take care of us. That's why she doesn't know kanji... But even if she's not our mother, she always has been like that to us.

Oh, and It's eggs and bacon by the way.

I hurriedly took a 15 minute shower and 15 minutes dry myself, brush my teeth and wear my uniform. That makes it 45 minutes all in all along with the 15 minutes of goofing around. Now I only have less than an hour before class starts.

I went downstairs only to see my Mom and who else? Rin... Of course, terrific. Yey. My older twin sister who is apparently the most joyful, hyperactive, socialite girl I've ever seen in my life.

"Lenny's here."

Not to mention Annoying.

"It's Len." I looked at the table and saw my breakfast all set with finely cooked bacon and perfect round eggs. And the yolks seems to be dry and cooked hard, just as I want it. As I sat down, I fixed the handkerchief that was in my pocket and put it on my lap. I took the fork and spoon that lye beside my plate and wiped it with a napkin. I sliced my food into bite size pieces before eating. As I devour my meal, Rin is staring at me intently with the eyes of disgust.

"Ew, still as girlish as always." Rin said.

"What's so girlish about being proper and etiquette?" I asked in an offended tone.

"Nothing, it's because your using my pink orange patterned handkerchief again." Rin smirked at me, I just realized it and I can feel my face burning in embarrassment.

"I-It's not what you think!"

"Yeah, Yeah. You weren't thinking once again. And once again mistook mine from yours and I Once again misunderstood... Once Again." Rin took her bag from below the table and stood up, she then headed towards the door.

"Oka-Nii-san, I'm leaving now." She then left after closing the door from behind. When did she started addressing Mom Oka-Nii-san?

"Len! are you done with the paper works I gave you last tuesday night?" I heard Mom's voice loud and clear from upstairs.

"Yeah, I left it on the kitchen counter yesterday."

"Okay! Thank You!."

I stood up and wiped my mouth with Rin's handkerchief and took out a new one and made sure it was mine.I too headed towards the door and left without saying goodbye to Mom who is probably asleep by now.

...This is how my morning starts every weekdays. It wasn't like this before Miku left the apartment... *SIGH

"Time to go to school."

* * *

**SCHOOL**

As I walked down the hallway, I sensed that someone was about to approach me from behind. It's not that I have the 6th sense or anything. Cause, It actually happens everyday.

"Heeey Lenny-kun!" tsk, that nickname again. Thanks to Rin I've been called like this ever since. I looked behind only to find him on mid-air, his about to tackle me.

...

...

...Well this doesn't happen everyday...

"Gaaaahhhh!" I felt my back press against the hard floor. And it... Damn Hurt!. "...Why'd you do that?" I tried to speak even though my chest is heavily blocked by his arm... Takashi-kun.

Takashi Dubois, he's half Japanese and half French. He's very good looking, cute and smart, although he has a weak body he's very active and talkative just like Rin. But if you compare him to Rin, he's more descent. He's quite short with big round blue eyes and has blonde straight hair with his bangs on the left side. He's a part of Drama Club and is often called "The Prince of Light".

Well back to the scene... I was asking him wh-

"Kyaaaah!" We both heard a scream and I wasn't entirely surprised.

"As expected of the two Prince's adorable friendship!" This again.

"I don't think that would hurt the Prince of Princes at all." There it goes again, that stupid name. There's a special System in the school called System Prince and Princess. It's a title that represents the 3 top boys and 3 top girls of the school, they're often treated with high respect. Choosing the Prince or Princess is based on their personality, Grades and Talent. They said that Seniors are usually the Nobles of the school but now it's all Freshmen. And I hate to admit it, I'm actually a part of it. It only brings nothing but trouble. There are three titles, the "Prince of Dark" (PD), "Prince of Light" (PL) and the "Prince of Prince" (PP). Obviously, PP has the highest rank of all and that's me. We attend special classes along with The Princesses. When a person graduates as a Prince in this school. He'll receive special privilege from the government and he might be able to be a part of the highest rank of the society. Although this is only a public school, It's better than any private school here in this region cause It's being sponsored by different talent agencies along with the government. The reason why all those rich people are fawning over this school is because mostly the Princes and the Princesses that graduated from this school rose to stardom and are involved in politics...

I attended this school... so that I can catch up to Miku. Although I have to endure three years of screaming fanatics to achieve this dream.

Someday I'll see her again.

* * *

Chapter 1 end

My first fanfiction, hope you like it.


End file.
